Una noche en la mansión
by MoonyCakey
Summary: Luego de una terrible velada, Killua decide hacer las cosas un poco más emocionantes la noche de Halloween. Sin embargo, no todo sale como él esperaba.


**Hunter x Hunter** y sus personajes no me pertenecen, los robé por un ratito~

Este fic participa en el** reto de Septiembre/Octubre** del foro "**Comunidad del cazador".**

La siguiente historia está basada en la situación propuesta por **RedGlossyLips.**

Y sin mas que decir, los dejo leer.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las 00.30 de la madrugada, y Killua se encontraba sentado sobre una banca, con la cara apoyada sobre una de sus manos. Miraba totalmente aburrido el ambiente en el que se desarrollaba aquella fiesta, personas adineradas con ridículas mascaras que cubrían sus rostros, camareros sirviendo delicados vinos y música demasiado melosa para la festividad que se estaba celebrando. Definitivamente, ese era el Halloween más aburrido en el que había estado nunca.

Kurapika se encontraba justo a su lado, sin despegar los ojos de su libro. Vio que una chica se acercaba, pero no le prestó real atención. Era la cuarta o quinta mujer que se acercaba al rubio para saber si quería bailar, pero como todas las anteriores, fue rechazada. Soltó un suspiro con pesadumbre.

-Recuérdame nuevamente por qué vinimos a este lugar-. Le dijo a su moreno amigo, quien estaba tranquilamente sentado a su otro costado, mirando con ojos maravillados el ostentoso diseño que tenía ese edificio.

-Leorio nos pidió que viniéramos, ¿No lo recuerdas Killua?-. Preguntó el joven algo extrañado.

-Eso sigue sin responder mi pregunta.- Continuó mientras buscaba con la mirada al causante de su aburrimiento. Leorio se encontraba junto a un grupo de esbeltas mujeres que reían coquetamente, probablemente interesadas en el status que ahora tenía el joven médico.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco me siento muy cómodo-. Comentó el rubio por primera vez en la noche. –No me agradan este tipo de festividades.

-Pero se ve que Leorio se está divirtiendo-. Volvió a acotar el ojimiel, causando que el ánimo del albino empeorara aún más. No era justo que el médico estuviera pasándola bien con aquellas chicas mientras él se aburría de muerte. Y menos cuando podría estar consiguiendo miles de dulces gratis fuera de allí. De pronto, una idea iluminó su rostro. Recordaba haber visto en alguna parte algo sobre una mansión embrujada, no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban. No sonaba una mala idea para Halloween. De hecho, era mucho mejor que estar allí viendo a gente aburrida hacer cosas aburridas.

-¡Tengo una idea!-. Exclamó, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes que se encontraban a su lado. –Según cuentan, hay una mansión embrujada no muy lejos de aquí. Deberíamos ir a explorar-.

Gon lo miró con ojos ilusionados, mientras Kurapika levantaba una ceja, escéptico.

-Chicos, saben que los fantasmas no existen-. Se quejó ya habiendo olvidado casi por completo su libro.

-No creo que Leorio acepte ir-. Acotó el joven, habiéndose fijado en su adulto amigo una vez más. Killua se levantó bastante decidido.

-Yo puedo encargarme de eso-.

.

.

.

Unos veinte minutos después, los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban a unas tres cuadras del hotel en el que se estaba desarrollando la fiesta, cada uno con un distinto estado de ánimo.

-No puedo creer que me hicieras dejar esa fiesta. ¡Era perfecta! ¿A dónde vamos, de todas maneras?-. Se quejó el médico.

-A una mansión abandonada.

Leorio paró de golpe ante la respuesta del albino.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Me hiciste venir hasta aquí sólo para entrar a una estúpida mansión?

-Concuerdo con Leorio en esto, no le veo sentido alguno a este viaje-. Intervino el rubio, manteniendo la calma.

-Pero Kurapika, tú dijiste que no te gustaban ese tipo de fiestas-. Intentó convencerle Gon.

-Así es, pero eso no quiere decir que esta idea me agrade.

-Ya oí suficiente, me largo de aquí. Regresaré a la fiesta.

Killua no se inmutó ante la negativa del mayor y continuó caminando con los brazos tras su cabeza.

-No esperaba menos de una persona tan cobarde.- Se mofó.

Leorio volvió a quedarse estático en su lugar. Kurapika soltó un suspiro, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-. Vociferó, caminando en la misma dirección que Killua. –Está bien, iremos a esa mansión, comprobaremos que es una estúpida idea y regresaremos a la fiesta-. Declaró finalmente, caminando con tanta rapidez que incluso sobrepasó al albino. Este por su parte, iba justo detrás del médico con una sonrisa gatuna que revelaba que había cumplido su cometido.

-No puedo creer que después de todos estos años siga cayendo en trucos tan simples-. Murmuró el kuruta a Gon, quien se encontraba a su lado.

-Al menos ahora se ve mucho más animado-. Intentó consolarlo el menor.

Durante la silenciosa caminata, se cruzaron en numerosas ocasiones con grupos de chicos que iban disfrazados de las formas más extrañas, cargados de dulces. A Gon le sorprendió la enorme cantidad que podían conseguir tan solo en un par de horas.

Al doblar en una esquina, el cambio fue drástico. De calles sumamente habitadas, pasaron a una casi desierta, que guiaba directo a un camino que subía una colina. Los cuatro jóvenes lo siguieron, encontrándose al cabo de un par de minutos con una enorme reja negra y oxidada que resguardaba una mansión gigante. Lo solitario que se encontraba el lugar le daba un aspecto aún más tétrico.

-¿Quién podría haber abandonado un lugar así?- Habló Gon sorprendido por lo grande que era el lugar.

-Yo diría que sus propietarios deben haber fallecido. Es bastante probable a que el abandono se deba a que no tenían ningún heredero-. Explicó el rubio, haciendo que el médico perdiera la paciencia.

-Sea como sea, debemos encontrar la forma de entrar-.

Pese a las quejas del ojiazul, Leorio se las arregló para romper el candado y abrir las rejas. Caminaron unos cuantos metros más y se toparon de frente con una gran puerta de madera. Para sorpresa de todos, esta estaba abierta. Esta se movió con un molesto chirrido, y Gon fue el primero en asomar su cabeza.

-Hay muchas cosas aquí, pero no hay nadie-. Relató mientras entraba, seguido por Killua, Leorio y finalmente, Kurapika.

Los dos primeros comenzaron a explorar el lugar rápidamente, hurgando en los rincones más profundos del recibidor.

-Hey, miren esto, chicos, creo que es de oro puro-. Dijo el mayor, alzando un delicado reloj de muñeca que había encontrado sobre una mesa.

-Pon eso en donde estaba, ya hicimos suficiente daño irrumpiendo sin permiso en una propiedad privada-. Le regaño el kuruta.

-No seas aguafiestas, este lugar ha estado abandonado por años-. Intervino esta vez el albino, quien parecía mucho más animado que hace media hora atrás.

-Bueno, ya vinimos y comprobamos que no hay nada más interesante aquí, así que yo ya me voy-. Interrumpió Leorio una vez más, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal. Sin embargo, cuando intentó mover la manilla de la puerta, esta no se abrió. –Oigan chicos, creo que esta cosa se atoró.

-Déjame ver-. Gon se acercó a toda velocidad a la puerta, y por más que la forzó, no pudo moverla. –Es cierto, esta puerta no se mueve.

-Genial, justo lo que necesitaba.- Se quejó Leorio, comenzando a perder la paciencia. Se arrepentía de haber escuchado al albino y sus terribles ideas. –Todo esto es tú culpa, si nos hubiéramos quedado en esa fiesta, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Tú viniste aquí por tu propia cuenta, yo no te forcé a nada-. Se defendió de inmediato el albino, pero ambos se callaron de golpe cuando sintieron un fuerte ruido proveniente de la habitación contigua. Los cuatro chicos se miraron en silencio.

-¿Creen que se trate de los fantasmas?-. Susurró el ojimiel.

-No, Gon, los fantasmas no existen. Debe tratarse de alguien más que se infiltró en la mansión. Quizás un bandido-.

-Un bandido es lo último que necesito, tenemos que…-

-Shhht.- Interrumpió Killua, haciendo una señal para que mantuvieran el silencio. De pronto, comenzó a escucharse un sonido lejano, más bien parecido a una melodía.

-¿Un piano?-.

-No lo sabremos a menos que lo averigüemos-. Exclamó el más joven, decidido a encaminarse hacia el lugar.

-Espera un momento, Gon, ¿Acaso te volviste loco? Sea quien sea que esté allí, puede ser peligroso.- Intervino el médico. Las peores escenas traspasaron su mente en cosa de segundos.

-Es cierto, sin embargo, no lograremos nada quedándonos aquí. Este lugar es gigante, lo más probable es que existan más salidas.- Habló esta vez Killua, entusiasmado ante la idea de seguir explorando el lugar. Estando todos finalmente de acuerdo, comenzaron a avanzar por los pasillos cuidadosamente, sintiendo la madera del descuidado lugar crujir ante cada paso que daban. La bella melodía del piano aumentaba a medida que avanzaban, hasta que se detuvo súbitamente al traspasar el umbral de una de las habitaciones.

-Bueno, creo que al menos encontramos el piano-. Exclamó el kuruta, acercándose al lugar. –Y claramente hay indicios de que alguien estuvo tocándolo-. Continuó, refiriéndose a los dedos marcados sobre las teclas del piano, los cuales se notaban claramente al estar todo el resto cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo.

-No puede estar muy lejos, hace nada el piano estaba sonando, creo que debe haberse ido por…-

Un fuerte ruido logró que todos se sobresaltaran. Se voltearon sorprendidos para ver que la puerta por la que había llegado se había cerrado tras ellos. Killua corrió a abrirla, pero fue en vano.

-Chicos, esto no me gusta nada. Salgamos pronto de aquí-. Esta vez, nadie se opuso ante la idea de Leorio, y los cuatro jóvenes continuaron caminando por el pasillo, mucho más alerta que antes.

-Esto sería más fácil si tuviéramos algo de luz-. Se quejó el rubio, y casi como si le hubieran escuchado, se encontró con una gran lámpara antigua justo sobre una mesa al costado del pasillo.

-Esto servirá, creo que tengo cerillos en uno de mis bolsillos…-. El médico hurgo en su chaqueta y de inmediato sacó un cerillo para encender la lámpara. Sin embargo, esta casi resbala de las manos ante la imagen humanoide que tenía frente a sí mismo.

-Tranquilo, Riolio, es sólo tu reflejo-. Se burló el albino al notar su cara de espanto, pero el médico no parecía tan divertido como él.

-Guarda silencio, sigue siendo tu culpa que nos encontremos en esta situación en primer lugar-.

Siguieron el camino recto, encontrándose con puertas de tanto en tanto, algunas cerradas y otras entreabiertas. El lugar parecía no tener fin, y la monotonía comenzaba a ponerle el mayor los nervios de punta. El más mínimo ruido lograba sobresaltarlo. Los otros tres, sin embargo, mantuvieron la calma. Al menos hasta que la siguiente pregunta llegó.

-¿Dónde está Gon?- Se alertó Killua al percatarse de la repentina ausencia del moreno. Los otros dos jóvenes se alarmaron al notar que su amigo no estaba.

-¡Oh, no, Gon! ¿Y ahora qué haremos?-. Preguntó el médico, ya harto de la situación en la que se encontraban. ¿Cómo podía haber desaparecido su amigo sin hacer ruido alguno?

-Tranquilízate, Leorio, probablemente algo llamó su atención.

-Iré a buscarlo. Ustedes esperen aquí-. Sentenció el albino, volviendo sobre sus propios pasos.

-Espera, Killua, no es una buena idea que nos separemos-. Le pidió el rubio. –Será peor que nos dividamos en grupos más pequeños.

-Lo único que harán será retrasarme, además, este es el camino principal, y de nada nos servirá estar todos perdidos en alguna de las habitaciones.

Ni siquiera Leorio se atrevió a rechazar aquella propuesta, y fue así como el Zoldyck comenzó a correr en búsqueda de Gon. No podía guiarse por su olfato, como lo hacía su amigo, pero sí tenía otras habilidades que había desarrollado junto a su talento como asesino, como la capacidad de fijarse en pequeños detalles. Finalmente, dio con una habitación iluminada por la luna, y más allá, una recamara totalmente cubierta por la oscuridad. Caminó lo más silenciosamente que pudo y se deslizó dentro del lugar sólo como él podría hacerlo. Para su sorpresa, Gon se hallaba ahí de pie, dándole la espalda.

-Con que aquí estabas, no sabes el susto que nos diste-. Exclamó ya un poco más relajado, sin embargo, de inmediato sintió que algo andaba mal. -¿Gon?- Su amigo no volteaba a verlo, ni reaccionaba en lo más mínimo a sus palabras.

Killua se acercó lentamente, hasta tocarle el hombro, pero nada. Los ojos del moreno se encontraban opacos, y tenía la mirada totalmente perdida. De pronto, comenzó a caminar a paso lento, casi como un zombie y atravesó la habitación hasta comenzar a bajar por unas escaleras que se encontraban en una esquina. Killua se quedó allí de pie, dudando si seguir a su amigo o no. ¿Qué le ocurría? No era normal que actuara así. De todas maneras, debía ir por él. Dio un paso hacia adelante, pero de inmediato sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

Había alguien detrás de él.

Se giró para encontrarse de frente con una figura femenina, apenas visible en la penumbra de la habitación. El albino había pasado por muchas situaciones que le pondrían la piel de gallina a cualquiera, pero nunca se había sentido tan sobrecogido como cuando vio a aquella mujer, de pie frente a él. Sintió que su boca se secaba y que un frio inmenso se apoderaba del lugar. Quería hablar, decir algo, pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta, ya que esta estaba apretada en un nudo. Se quedó congelado en su lugar mientras observaba que la mujer se desplazaba hacia uno de los costados, en dirección a la salida. No estaba seguro de si sus pies realmente se movían, pero tampoco quería seguir pensando en eso. Estuvo allí un par de segundos más, hasta que un fuerte grito lejano lo hizo reaccionar.

-¡Leorio!-. Gritó reconociéndolo de inmediato. Se precipitó hacia las escaleras y bajó corriendo para dar con su mejor amigo, no se iría de allí sin él. Incluso si tuviera que llevarlo a la rastra. Buscó por todos lados, pero no había signos de que alguien estuviera en el lugar. Subió las escaleras y una vez más comenzó a correr en busca de sus amigos. Al comienzo le había parecido una buena idea ir allí para hacer una broma, pero ahora las cosas se habían tornado realmente raras. ¿Sería posible que realmente existieran fantasmas en esa casa? No, eso no importaba. Lo único que quería era encontrar a Gon y salir de allí.

Al llegar al lugar en el que supuestamente deberían estar Leorio y Kurapika, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba alarmantemente. No había rastro de ellos tampoco.

-Maldición, les dije que esperaran aquí-. Murmuró por lo bajo, recorriendo todos los lugares cercanos por los que ya habían pasado, buscando por cualquier signo de sus amigos, pero todo fue en vano. Comenzó a correr más y más rápido, hasta llegar a la recepción por la que habían entrado, donde se encandiló con las fuertes luces que se prendieron de pronto.

Tres figuras aparecieron frente a él, dos sonrientes y una tercera con cara de alivio, sentado sobre una silla.

-¡Sorpresa! ¿Te asustaste?-. Escuchó que su moreno amigo le decía, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿Gon? ¿Tú planeaste todo esto?-. Preguntó el Zoldyck aun con incredulidad.

-Bueno, no lo hizo sólo-. Intervino esta vez el rubio, sin ocultar lo divertido que le parecía ver el rostro perplejo del albino.

-¡Esto es por todas las bromas de Halloween que nos has hecho, Killua!-. Continuó el moreno, aun sin dejar su entusiasmo de lado.

-¡¿Y qué tenía que ver yo en todo esto?!-. Se quejó esta vez el médico, haciendo reír a los dos organizadores.

-Bueno, la verdad es que se nos hacía graciosa la idea de asustarte a ti también. Además, no fue muy difícil hacerlo, aun estás pálido-. Se burló el kuruta.

Killua aún se sentía perdido. No había forma de que todo eso hubiera sido una broma, lo que había sentido era demasiado real.

-¿Y qué hay de la puerta atorada?- Preguntó intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que todo había acabado.

-Ah, eso lo hizo Kurapika, justo después de entrar-. Explicó el moreno mientras el rubio sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

-No es muy difícil si tienes la llave-. Continuó este, abriendo la puerta del recibidor. Leorio fue el primero en precipitarse a la salida, y sus amigos lo siguieron. Una vez afuera, Killua por fin pudo respirar profundo y dejar de sentir aquella angustia que lo había dominado dentro del lugar.

-¿Y qué hay del piano? No pudo haberse tocado solo, ¿O sí?-. Continuó preguntando el médico, no contento con las explicaciones que habían dado.

-Esa fue una grabación. El reproductor estaba dentro del piano-.

-Pero la idea de venir fue de Killua en primer lugar-. Insistió el mayor.

-Bueno, eso podría deberse a la revista que Gon "accidentalmente" dejó sobre su cama…-

-Maldición, juro que me vengaré-. Se quejó de pronto Killua, haciendo sonreír más a su moreno amigo. –Te todas maneras, Gon, debo admitir que te luciste. Aquella chica en la habitación casi logró darme un ataque.

El moreno pareció pensar unos segundos.

-Kurapika, ¿Eso fue algo que planeaste tú?- Preguntó al rubio, quien le devolvió una mirada pensativa.

-No, no había ninguna chica en el plan. Debe haber sido algo que imaginaste con la tensión del momento-. Explicó, logrando hacer que el albino se pusiera aún más pálido de lo que ya era. ¿Realmente eso no había sido parte del plan? ¿Lo habría imaginado?

Killua decidió que jamás volvería a pensar en eso.

* * *

Lamento si tiene algún detalle, lo subí muy rápido, así que no me fijé bien en los posibles errores de escritura, pero una vez lo haya subido lo revisaré con más tiempo xD Pam, ojalá sea de tu agrado, tuve que cambiar unas cuantas cositas para que las cosas que tenía en mi mente funcionaran, pero mantuve la idea básica. Gracias a todos de antemano por pasarse a leer, y seré feliz con cualquier review que me dejen, aunque tenga mucho odio por su parte (?) Saludos ~


End file.
